She's The City Lights
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Mello was supposed to kill Sayu's twin but they traded places and he found out. He's going to take Sayu out of the shadows she lives under and introduce her to something dangerous- the mafia. AU. MxS
1. A is for Assassinated

**Note: This story takes place in LA.**

**Aiko is Sayu's older twin sister and Sayu is always in the shadow of Aiko and Light. This is an AU story.**

Disclaimer: I only own Aiko.

Please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1:**

A is for "Assassinated"

* * *

Just fifty-three minutes and so many seconds earlier, Sayu Yagami had been dry but marked for death. Now, her arms were wound tightly around the man's waist who was supposed to have killed her instead of her twin sister to spare her life and she was soaking wet. Her twin sister was still alive... for now...

But now she rode on a motercycle- something she thought she'd never do- with the teenager- Mello- who had been trying to kill her. And now she wrapped her arms tighter around him, biting her lip and letting the rain hide the fact that she was crying.

* * *

Fifty-three minutes ago...

Sayu Yagami sat with her knees under her. She wasn't sure if just the Japanese sat like this, maybe the Chinese and the Koreans did too. All she knew was that her legs were under herself and getting sore. Well that, she was dressed as a geisha for Halloween, and "she" was marked for death. The thought made her sigh and she left her uncomfortable position to lie down.

The kimono sleeve was white and decorated with dragonflies- blue bodies with red and violet wings. The obi was red. Her mother had done something for Sayu that she never had before- she pampered Sayu. She put her hair up into a bun instead of leaving it down. She had even gotten the same red paint the geisha's used for their lips. She had also taken her sister's- the person she was dieing for- makeup.

Sayu guessed she wanted mother daughter memories- the good ones before she's have to come home to her headless body… well, she was guessing headless.

Aiko, her older twin sister, was out trick or treaing. She seemed upset when she left but when Sayu looked out the window, she was laughing like nothing was wrong. The moment she closed the door, she had laughed. Did Sayu mean so little to her that she could laugh? Or was she trying to forget the pain of losing her twin? She'd like to think it was the latter.

Her hand rose to touch the scar just under her right eye. It was one of the few ways to tell Sayu and Aiko apart. She had been ten when she'd got it. It was the only time that her father, Soichiro Yagami, had shown a form of compassion that she remembered. They were walking downstairs when someone had tried to claim his life.

A stray bullet from the man's accomplice had been fired and grazed her face. The man who had her father at the knife dropped it and ran, shouting to her father to get her to a hospital. Another shot hit her lower ribcage and she had passed out from the pain and bloodloss.

She let her eyes close and reminded herself that for tonight, she was Aiko. She was dieing for her twin sister. Sayu thought about the day she agreed to do this… and why? She had agreed to this but second thoughts were forming in her brain now. She smiled bitterly and rolled onto her back- she'd never even been on a Ferris wheel.

Sayu got up off the floor, suddenly craving calamari. Unlike her brother, mother, and sister, she and her father liked spicy food, well, to an extent.

She warmed it up in the oven and when it was done, she took it with her to go sit in her mom and dad's room. She wasn't planning on dying in there, she just wanted to check one thing out. She opened a loose floorboard that she knew was there because she had hid her diary in a loose floorboard in her room once and her father had found it. Frowning, she pulled out the cigarettes that her father said he didn't smoke anymore.

On a piece of paper she wrote, _Mom, make his quit. You'll both thank me when you see your grandchildren. Sayu,_ and then she attached it to the cigarette box and put it under the pillow.

She heard a window break and she scurried out of her parents' room. She turned the corner that led to the living room without looking and she came face to face with the man who was supposed to kill her. She fell onto her butt as the teenager- he couldn't be much older then her- kneeled down.

"You're clumsy, Aiko Yagami," he smirked. Sayu bit her lip, flustered. She knew that this was the person who was going to kill her but she couldn't help but thinking that the teenager in front of her was handsome- incredibly so. From afar, she might think that he was a girl but up close...

She swallowed and scooted back but the stranger grabbed onto her hand.

"You know I'm here to kill you, right?" he asked again.

"Then why don't you?" she hissed, trying to back up but she hit the coffee table her parents never seemed to find a place or a time to get rid of it.

"You're amusing... I thought you'd be screaming your head off trying to get away from me," he said. "That's how you're profile described you-" With her free hand, Sayu grabbed onto the telephone cord and threw the phone at Mello's head, using his shock and disbelief as momentum to escape. She fled from him, running upstairs and she heard Mello's furious footsteps running after her and she knew that he was right behind her.

She tripped over the hem of her kimono and cursed as she hit the floor. She was right in guessing that he was right behind her because when he had caught ahold of her, he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall, a knife at her throat.

"You're far too much trouble then you're worth," he hissed, pressing the knife harder against her throat. She whimpered, trying to turn her head to get away from the pressure of the knife.

"Don't..." she whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly.

"You're not Aiko," he said suddenly. Her eyes opened and he let her drop her to the floor. Sayu then realized her mistake.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Y-yes I am!" she protested.

"Do you or don't you want to die?" he demanded, pinning her to the floor as he covered her body with his. She blushed, realizing the compromising position they were in. "Who are you?"

"I told you-"

"Don't give me that bull shit," he snapped. "Who the fuck are you?" She stared at his cold, calculating eyes and for the first time in her life, she was truly, utterly scared.

"Y-Yagami, Sayu," she said. He stared down at her for a moment before getting off of her.

"Wh-what're you doing?" she asked, getting up.

"Leaving. You're not my damned target!" he snapped. "Now I have to go find her and-"

"No! Kill me instead!" Sayu begged, tripping over the hem again and this time she fell onto his back, bringing them both down.

"What is with you?" he demanded. "If you want to die so bad, do it yourself, stupid girl!" He threw her off of him again and she grabbed onto his hand.

"If... if you won't kill me," she begged. "Then take me with you!"

"Why?" he asked. "Why should I take you with me when-"

"I'll do anything! Just get me away from here and don't kill my sister! Please, don't..." Sayu begged. "I just want to get out of here!" He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity and eventually he spoke.

"Can you walk?" he asked. She nodded but when she put pressure on her left foot, she cried out in pain and the blonde teenager lifted her into his arms like a new bride. Sayu was too exhausted and in pain to blush like she normally would.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly.

"...You can call me Mello," he said as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Sixty-eight minutes later...

"Mello..." she asked as he parked his bike inside an abandoned garage.

"What?"

"Why did you agree to take me?"

"That's another story for another time," he grunted. "If you want to survive the rest of the night, you need to do exactly as I say when I say it, no questions asked. Stay here." She felt a shudder run down her spine. His voice was cruel, demanding, and left no room for objection.

And when he returned with rope and a gag, she remembered to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

That'd be chapter one. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. B is for Bound and Gagged

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Please review again.

**Chapter 2:**

B is for Bound and Gagged

* * *

Sayu allowed herself to be carried over his shoulder, considering that she couldn't walk and he had said that he'd explain later if she didn't figure it out herself. She couldn't see where he was going or where he was taking her. She heard him kick something hard- something metal, which she would assume to be the door.

"Hey, open up!" he shouted. "It's Mello!" She heard something slide open.

"How do I know that you're Mello?"

"Goddamn it Matt, open the fucking door," Mello snapped.

"Okay, you're Mello," the person who'd been addressed as Matt closed the slide and opened the door. "Do I want to know?"

"I'll explain later and no, I didn't," he said. She felt Mello walking again and then she let out a noise of protest as she felt herself dumped on something soft. "Is anyone here?"

"Rod," Matt shrugged. "That idiot hacker that they insist on keeping and a few others."

"Alright then, listen to me carefully…" and then she couldn't hear them talk anymore as they were talking in hushed whispers.

"Alright Ms. Sayu," Matt said, picking her up bridal style. "Please don't thrash about- I said please!"

"Yagami," Mello snapped and Sayu stopped her thrashing. "The idiot carrying you is Matt. He's going to take care of you until I get back. _Let _him protect you. Don't go near anyone else, don't talk to anyone else, don't look at anyone else, and don't go out of the room he puts you in. Matt will explain more in depth later. If you understand, nod your head." Sayu nodded and the blindfold was removed.

"Don't scream," Mello muttered as he took out the gag. "Get her hidden before anyone else sees her."

"You got it, Mello," Matt said and then whispered to her. "Don't talk just yet." She tried to look over Matt's shoulder to see Mello leaving and Matt figured out what she was trying to do and propped her up a bit.

"See him? Don't talk," he reminded her quietly. "Just shake your head against my chest- yes or no." She shook her heard no.

"Did he leave," Matt asked. She nodded yes.

"At the end of the hall, I'm going to put you down," Matt whispered. "I need to get the key out and I need you to stay right in front of me. Do not move to the side. Do not move to look over my shoulder. The only things anyone can see of you are your legs or your hair. That's it. I'm going to bend my knee and you need to sit on it for support so your ankle isn't injured further. Alright?" Sayu nodded against his chest. He did as he said, balancing her on his knee as he opened the door and then went in quickly after picking her up again, closing the door with his foot.

"Sorry about this…" Matt said. "Mello really was thinking about your safety, you know. You can talk now. We're safe."

"Why did I need to be bound and gagged? Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Matt," he said. "Hold still, I'm going to cut the rope." Sayu did as she was instructed, immediately rubbing her hands and feet when they were released and scooting back a bit to distance herself from the redhead.

"I'm Mello's best friend although he will probably never admit it to anyone," Matt said, getting off of the bed casually and bringing a chair next to it. "He will call me his lackey, his servant, his slave, his puppy dog-"

"Puppy dog?" Sayu asked timidly. Matt seemed to smile as he nodded, goggles covering his eyes.

'"_Get her to trust you- befriend her, Matt," Mello had said.'_

"Yeah, puppy dog," Matt said, a smirk marred the inside of his soul as he looked at her. She saw a kind look but something bothered her about the smoker as the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

* * *

Mello was reluctant to leave Sayu with Matt. Where he knew that the redhead wouldn't do anything to harm the girl or go against his orders, the cigarette addict hadn't been himself lately. Matt would act like everything was fine but Mello _knew_. He had known Matt and considered him to be his- his puppy. Yes, his puppy.

He didn't know what was wrong with Matt but he hoped that Sayu could help. Matt, usually the talkative one, refused to talk with people, refused to flirt with- _acknowledge_- women… it wasn't like Matt. He wanted Sayu to find away to bring Matt's personality back- but he wanted her for himself… not as a girlfriend boyfriend thing, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want her body. He knew that she had been staring at him, unaware that he had been looking at her for the same reason.

* * *

Flashback

One hundred and seventy-one minutes ago…

Mello sat outside of the window, watching his target. Something was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be near an open window on Halloween- the day she was supposed to die- it was a death wish. His black outfit camouflaged him as he stayed near the house unnoticed. He knew that he would have to go in soon because his hair would draw attention and he didn't want that. The plan was to get in, kill her, and then get out…

But as she got up, he couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed slightly as she walked or if her skin was as soft as it looked. He almost started laughing when he realized that she was warming something up in the mircowave so instead he smirked.

After disappearing around the hall for some time, he broke the window with ease, laughing silently in his head. This was how easy it was to break into a police man's- _the head of police's_- house? He walked towards the corner she disappeared behind and she must have heard the window break because she ran into him. She fell onto her butt and he kneeled down.

"You're clumsy, Aiko Yagami," Mello smirked. She bit her lip, flustered. She swallowed, scooting backwards but Mello grabbed her hand.

"You know I'm here to kill you, right?" he asked again.

"Then why don't you?" she hissed, trying to back up but she hit the coffee table.

"You're amusing... I thought you'd be screaming your head off trying to get away from me," Mello said. "That's how you're profile described you-" With her free hand, she grabbed onto the telephone cord and threw the phone at Mello's head, using his shock and disbelief as momentum to escape. She fled from him, running up the stairs. Mello cursed and ran up after her, just out of arm reach as he tore after her.

She tripped over the hem of her kimono and cursed as she hit the floor. He had caught ahold of her and he lifted her up, pinning her against the wall, a knife at her throat.

"You're far too much trouble then you're worth," Mello hissed, pressing the knife harder against her throat. She whimpered, trying to turn her head to get away from the pressure of the knife.

"Don't..." she whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly. He glared at her and then saw a mark that wasn't supposed be under her eye.

"You're not Aiko," Mello realized. Her eyes opened and he let her drop her to the floor.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Y-yes I am!" she protested.

"Do you or don't you want to die?" he demanded, pinning her to the floor as he covered her body with his. She blushed, and he came to realize the compromising position he put them into but right now he didn't care at the moment. "Who are you?"

"I told you-"

"Don't give me that bull shit," Mello snapped. "Who the fuck are you?" She stared at his cold, calculating eyes and for what Mello was sure of, this was one of the few times- if not the first- that she was truly, utterly scared.

"Y-Yagami, Sayu," she said. He stared down at her for a moment before getting off of her.

"Wh-what're you doing?" she asked, getting up.

"Leaving. You're not my damned target!" he snapped. "Now I have to go find her and-"

"No! Kill me instead!" Sayu begged. He knew that she tripped over the kimono when she fell onto him. Unprepared for her falling, he was caught off guard and they both fell. She landed on top of him and he could see some of the pale skin underneath it as it slipped off, revealing her shoulder. He tried to focuse else where.

"What is with you?" he demanded. "If you want to die so bad, do it yourself, stupid girl!" He threw her off of him again- this time noticing as the kimono slipped further, showing some of her cleavage- and she grabbed onto his hand.

"If... if you won't kill me," she begged. "Then take me with you!"

"Why?" Mello asked in disbelief. "Why should I take you with me when-"

"I'll do anything! Just get me away from here and don't kill my sister! Please, don't..." Sayu begged. "I just want to get out of here!" He stared at her fragile form. She was beautiful- there was no doubt about that. He looked over her nervous body and finally-

"Can you walk?" he asked. She nodded but when she put pressure on her left foot, she cried out in pain and then Mello lifted her into his arms like a new bride, somehow managing to pull her sleeves up as he picked her up. If she wasn't so exhausted from their cat and mouse game, Mello would have been willing to bet that she'd blush.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly.

"...You can call me Mello," he said as he walked down the stairs.

End Flashback

* * *

Me: And that was chapter two! Sorry, but I felt like putting it in Mello's POV, don't know why though... the next chapter will have more progress in it though!

Mello: Review.

Matt: Or Mello might shoot you.


	3. C is for Catalyst to Danger

Me: Sorry about the long wait. Thanks everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 3:**

C is for Catalyst To Danger

* * *

"How's it go-" Mello cut himself off when he saw Sayu asleep on the bed correctly and Matt asleep on the foot of the bed. Mello raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind himself quietly, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. But loyal as always, Matt stirred.

"What're you doing on the foot of the bed?" Mello asked.

"I dunno. Wasn't I on the chair?" Matt asked, language slurred.

"How should I know?" Mello asked. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Matt willingly putting himself correctly on the bed, near Sayu.

"You two hit it off then?" Mello asked. Matt looked at him.

"We talked,"

"And?"

"We talked,"

"Matt…"

"I like her,"

"Thought you might," Mello smirked. "But-"

"She's yours. I got it," Matt said.

"I was going to say that she's off limits," Mello said.

"Same thing," Matt yawned. Mello was pulled onto the bed, his stomach over Sayu's feet and his chest sprawled over Matt but he wasn't touching either of them.

"Matt?" Mello asked, annoyed. "We are not seven anymore."

"Yes we are,"

"No, we're not,"

"Yes, we are,"

"No, we're not,"

"Yes, we are,"

"Fine, I'll lay down," Mello grumbled, climbing over the two and settling in next to Matt. "Aren't you getting to old for this?"

"I'm five,"

"Oh god…"

* * *

When Sayu woke up, she noticed that Matt was missing from the room. She also noticed that Mello was back. She scooted over to get closer to him, intent on seeing his face again. He looked peaceful while he slept.

She reached for a piece of hair blocking his closed eyes, intent on brushing it away from his face. A hand grabbed her and she screamed but a hand covered her mouth and she felt the muzzle of a gun pressed to her head. She stared up in fear at Mello, just woken up and perfectly furious.

"Sayu?" he muttered, taking the gun away from her head. "Are you alright?" She stared at him with wide eyes. She heard him curse before he looked around and cursed again, going to the door and calling for Matt.

"Damn it. I didn't mean to point a gun at your head- it's a natural reaction," Mello muttered. He wasn't looking at her while he was talking, but she knew that he was trying to apologize. In the midst of her fear, she somehow found out how to work her body again but not her voice. She got up and limped over to him, tugging on his sleeve.

He looked down at her and she noticed with girlish glee that he was taller then her. He sighed and put his hand on top of her head, pulling her face into his chest. She tried to look up at him, intent on asking a question but he beat her to it.

"I don't know how to deal with girls and their... reactions," he muttered. "I used to do this with Matt when we were in the orphanage and he lost his gameboy or I wasn't there to stop someone from picking on him..." 'But I can't go back and beat myself up like I'd beat them up,' Mello thought with annoyance.

"You held a gun to her head, didn't you, Mello?" Matt asked from the doorway.

"Shut up," Mello grunted. Sayu heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Don't worry Sayu, you'll get used to having a gun pointed in your direction," Matt said- practically cheerfully. "I did." Sayu looked between him and Mello. It was soft banter between friends but Mello was embarrassed.

"He's doing the comfort thing?" Matt asked. "In Mello language, he's trying to say that he's sorry." Sayu looked at him blankly. "If you're not careful Mello, she's going to develop Stockholder's Syndrome."

"If she's developing Stockholder's Syndrome with any of her so called captors, its going to be you at this point," Mello grumbled. "Watch her. I'm going to go back out again." Sayu stared after Mello as he left, holding onto Matt for support since Mello wasn't there to hold onto.

"Still shell shocked?" Matt asked. "I don't blame you. Mello's pretty darn scary when he wants to be... did you forget how to speak?"

"N-n-no,"

"That's good," Matt said, lifting her up like a princess. "You want to know why he went out earlier?"

"Y-yes,"

"He's looking for an apartment,"

"An apartment?" Sayu asked.

"We can't keep you here in this dirty good for nothing mafia infested hide out," Matt said, placing her gently on the bed and then joining her. "And plus we need a new base of operation for the case Mello wants-"

"The Kira case," Sayu said.

"That's it," Matt nodded. "You know about it?" He was judging her next sentence to see if the stuttering was gone. Mello probably would have scared the living soul out of her if he hadn't tried to apologize.

"My dad is working on it," Sayu said. "And I think that my brother might be too." Matt rose an eyebrow.

"So what's up with your sister?" Matt asked. Sayu tensed. 'Uh oh, wrong turn.' "You wanna vent about her and your brother?" She blushed and looked away.

"First I want to know where you went," she said. "I was sure you were on the bed but Mello was there and not you."

"Mello came in and I got woken up- I'm a light sleeper. I convinced him to get onto the bed and after he fell asleep, I got back up to do... a few things... didn't I fall asleep on the chair and not the bed?"

"I put you on the bed,"

"You could carry me?"

"I kinda had to drag you..."

"Okay," Matt said. "So you managed to get me on the foot of the bed?"

"Yeah,"

"So the brother sister rant?"

"They're kind of why I asked Mello to bring me with him," Sayu said, spreading her body out on the bed, still considerate of Matt's space.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. You _asked _Mello to bring you with him?"

"I did," Matt whistled. He put a cigarette to his lips, about to light it when Sayu grabbed the cigarette from his mouth. He looked at her questioningly.

"They're bad for you," she said.

"I'm addicted,"

"I don't want second hand cancer,"

"Fair enough," he said, reluctantly pocketing the lighter. "And Mello will deny that he's looking for the apartment for you. He's not good on the affection-friend thing. So back to the sibling rant." 'Although I don't think you're just a friend..."

"They're better then me at everything,"

"You've got to be exaggerating,"

"I'm not,"

"You are too,"

"You and Mello don't get it..."

"Really?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow. "Mello's not number one, he's number two and I'm number three."

"What are you talking about?" Sayu asked.

"We come from an orphanage for brainiacs. Mello always wanted to be number one. He fell short of it because of this boy named Near-"

"What kind of name is Near?"

"A nickname. Mello and Matt are nicknames too," Matt said.

"For what?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that," Matt said with a small smile. "Anyways, Mello hates Near and he was always bested by him. Sound familiar?" Sayu reluctantly nodded.

"What about you?"

"Me? I just don't care," Matt said. "So your siblings?"

"Light is number one at academics and he might as well be a tennis pro. Aiko is always in the top three of our class and I can barely make it into the single digits," Sayu mumbled. "She's also a track star, very out going, and she doesn't have any scars."

"What do scars have to do with anything?" Matt asked. Sayu pointed just under her eye, showing him the scar that he'd taken notice of before but decided not to mention it. The door was slight ajar, never having been all the way closed, and Mello was back, listening in on the conversation.

"Sayu, doesn't that scar help make you who you are?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"You and Aiko- twins, right?" she nodded. "And you look exactly alike. If you didn't have that scar, you'd be dead right now. You wouldn't be with Mello and me. You'd be dead because he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference." She groaned.

"No one can tell the difference between us anyways. Even Light had trouble telling us apart. It was easiest to tell who was who because I went to him for help with math," she complained. "I didn't exist in that house. They asked me to die for my sister!"

"You exist with us," Matt said. "And Mello was able to tell the difference... doesn't that mean something?" Sayu nodded and Matt brushed stray strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm gonna take a smoke. Want to join me? No? Didn't think so," Matt said, getting off the bed and getting ready to go out the door.

"Matt?" Sayu asked. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something I can change into?" she asked. "I've worn these for two days..."

"Mello's got some extra clothes in the closet. He won't mind if you borrow them... if you don't like all the leather, mines are in the drawers," he said, going out.

Mello had tuned them out, thinking about how to catch Kira. Matt passed by Mello and paused.

"Why did you want me to get to know her?" Matt asked and Mello didn't answer. "I did what I could so its your turn now." He walked away from Mello, lighting the cigarette. Mello sighed and pushed the door open, revealing Sayu Yagami.

Really, _really_ revealing her.

* * *

Me: Again, sorry for the long wait!

Mello: There wasn't that much progress.

Matt: You're going to put more MelloxSayu action in the next chapter?

Me: Quit reading my notes!

Sayu: Please review.


End file.
